All Hail the Queen
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: A.U. (Post TDW) Since Thor refuses to take the throne a new queen must be chosen. Join Wonder as she discovers who, and what she really is, passes trials, and tests; all while she simultaneously tries to stay out of trouble, and falls in love... again. (LokixOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, if you have any opinion about this story that you would like to share I will gladly take them into consideration. I remain your obedient servant. ~** _ **Imagineer**_

* * *

Alone. A word I use to describe myself, who I am. I don't have a name, but I do, I just can't remember it. There are things from my past that I can't remember, important things like my name, or my heritage; what I am.

My parents died when I was six years old. They had been gravely ill, and also in a great deal of pain; while they were ill I tried my best to take care of them both, I read as many books as I could to see if I could find a way to cure them, but a little child such as myself could not perform such a miracle.

Mother and Father had died peacefully in their sleep, and for that I was grateful because I did not want them to suffer any longer; I could no longer bear having to watch them struggle in pain just to take a decent breath of air, or see their entire body shake uncontrollably as they tried to sit up to greet me every morning. Yes, I was grateful.

The reason for my lack of name is because when I was eleven, and homeless, I was hit by a giant rolling barrel of alcohol that had gone astray. The deliveryman, who worked for all the local merchants of Asgard, took pity on me when told by passers by that I was just a street urchin and that he should just leave me to die. He took me to his home, when I woke I had lost some of my memory; there were blank spaces in my mind where important information and memories should have been.

When Rohlstagg, my savior, asked me if I wanted a new name I told him no, but allowed him to give me a nickname; I wanted to wait for my memories to return to me. I have been waiting for seventeen years.

Growing up, being… different from what people consider as normal made me an easy target for getting accused and blamed for things that I didn't do. This meant that I was brought before the king _very_ often, so often that Odin became very familiar with me and would chuckle and ask 'What have you done this time?'.

The first time I was brought before him I was accused of stealing a young cat (whom I named Mogget), which I did not; I had found the poor thing shivering in snow that covered the ground... I was twelve.

The second time was when I was fourteen and I had been accused of endangering the people by bringing a wolf-pup home with me; I had found the little one crying by the body of her dead mother when I went out for a walk (I named her Kibeth), I couldn't just leave her there to die.

At sixteen (there seems to be a pattern, even numbers) I was accused of stealing a large, rare, and priceless bird from the market. It followed me home, what was I supposed to do, they would not believe me if I tried to explain. The bird was a phoenix named Velkan; I still have no clue as to why he followed me home. He just tells me that he preferred my presence more so than anyone else. I can talk to animals, sorry I forgot to mention about that.

When I was eighteen I brought before king Loki by the same people who brought me before Odin for my past transgressions with them, thinking that the newly appointed king would be stupid enough to side with them. They were so wrong; Loki was very insightful and knew the difference between a liar and someone who is telling the truth. I remember him asking me to stay.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _What is your name?" he asked me, staring intently into my eyes._

" _I have no name my king." I answered, returning his gaze as best as I could._

"… _Surely you must have a name that friends call you then?" He asked. Sympathy shone in his eyes._

" _I only have one friend who is not an animal; his name is Rohlstagg, cousin of Volstagg." I explained._

" _And what does he call you by?"_

" _Wonder. He calls me Wonder."_

" _What an intriguing name. Well then, Wonder I pray that our paths may cross again." He said dismissing me._

" _So do I my King." I replied and then left the throne room_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

When I was twenty a grocer accused me of stealing five apples, and a large loaf of bread for a family of beggars. After I paid for the food and handed it to the children the grocer who was a little overweight decided to slap me and then drag me through the streets by my hair to the palace.

You have not lived until you have seen Queen Frigga angry; a word of advice: 'Never have her angry with you because she is _very_ scary when she is angry… trust me.' As soon as she had seen the grocer drag me into the throne room she turned into a hurricane of rage. I swear on my life Queen Frigga gave this man's mother a run for her money, because she gave this man the biggest scolding, and lecture on how to properly treat women.

Queen Frigga officially became my new role model. She turned to me, and for the first time in forever I felt like I had a mother again; she was so kind, gentle, and understanding. When she asked me to visit her every third day of the week for the rest of her life, I was in complete and utter shock; over the time we had shared together our bond grew to the point where she called me daughter, and I called her mother.

Twenty-two was an uneventful age due to the fact that everyone knew that the queen had practically become my mother, so they all left me alone. I was grateful to the divine providence for granting me to have such luck in life.

At the age of twenty-four Asgard went to hell, for the Dark Elves had attacked our home and… and… murdered our Queen… I lost another mother that day. I was in the palace when it happened; she introduced me to Thor's Midgardian lover, Jane Foster, who seemed to be an exceptionally talented woman. Frigga had asked me to help hide Jane from the enemy; apparently she had something that they wanted… badly.

When I saw her lying dead on the floor I immediately ran to Loki's cell to inform him of his mother's passing, for it was what Frigga would have wanted. I appealed to Odin to let Loki attend his mother's funeral.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _I SAID NO! MY WORD IS FINAL!" Odin roared. The sound barely echoed in the desecrated throne room that I had 'visited' in the past so many times before._

" _In this matter your word is not final, my liege. This is not about what you want, this is Frigga's funeral and it is about what she would have wanted. You and I both know that she would have wanted both of her sons at her funeral." I chocked out as loud I could, for I did, and still had not properly mourned the loss of my new mother._

" _LOKI… IS A TRAI-"_

" _IT MATTERS NOT WHAT HE IS! TRAITOR OR NOT, FRIGGA STILL CONSIDERS HIM AS HER SON! EVEN IN DEATH!" I raged. My voice resounded in some ethereal rage, I felt as though my voice was not my own. Odin stared at me in shock._

" _Very well."_

 _End Flashback_

Loki showed no emotion at the funeral, as I walked away from his cell after returning him there once the funeral was over I heard him roar in rage, anger, despair, and sorrow. It was the most gut-wrenching, mournful cry I had ever heard or ever will hear again in my entire life.

* * *

"Wonder, are you going to come and help me with the deliveries today?" Rohlstagg asked me as I served him breakfast before serving myself.

"No, not today, I need to go to the market and get some things." I answered.

"I will assume that your friends will be accompanying you."

"Your assumption is correct Rohlstagg." I smiled and then grabbed my empty basket from the table and then walked out the door.

"Be careful Wonder, you turned twenty-eight just three days ago, _try_ not get noticed for anything you can be framed for." Rohlstagg called out the door as I walked away.

"I'll try my best." I called back then kept walking with Velkan on my shoulder, and Mogget and Kibeth at my heels. Mogget was on my left, and Kibeth was on my right.

As we were walking home we passed by an alley and I thought I heard something… something that you wouldn't normally find in an alley. Despite the fact that I knew that what I would find would most likely get me into trouble, I did not care because whatever I heard might need help.

Once I looked into the alley I saw that the cause of the noise was no animal or inanimate object, but a baby. I quickly took the cloth that I had placed at the bottom of the basket and swaddled the baby. The cloth was just the right size to comfortably wrap this tiny infant in.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Mogget sarcastically stated.

"Anymore sarcasm Mogget, and you'll drown in it." Velkan snapped; he never tolerated Mogget's sarcasm.

"Will you two pipe down, you're going to give mistress a headache… _again_." Growled Kibeth, she could not stand their bickering… _ever._

"Hush now you three or you'll wake the baby." I told them as we walked out of the alley.

"Hey! You there! You're coming with us!" It was the same people that had been accusing me for the past six years, two men and three women; all of them were now in their early fifties. They grabbed my arms, took the wailing baby from my hands and dragged me to the castle with Kibeth, Velkan, and Mogget following behind at a safe distance.

* * *

"What have you done this time, Wonder?" Odin asked.

"This _witch_ has stolen a child, my king. Surely the child is proof enough for you to throw her into the dungeon." The woman who was holding the crying infant said.

"Give her the child." Odin ordered.

"But sire-"

"Give her the child!" he barked. The woman complied and placed the child in my arms, glaring at me. As soon as the child was in my arms he stopped crying and a little smile graced his small mouth. I smiled upon seeing such a sight; I had this indescribably warm feeling in my heart. Looking up at Odin I explained my half of the story.

"As you all can see this child clearly knows where he wants to be. Now leave, for you have no reason to be here anymore." Odin dismissed the five, and walked to where I stood.

"Thank you my liege." I bowed my head.

"Come with me, I will take you to the healers and they will take care of the babe, and perhaps be able to tell you how old he is." Odin said then began to walk out of the throne room with me alongside him.

* * *

"He is now all cleaned up, perfectly healthy. I would advise feeding him goat milk since you cannot provide for him. Exact age is: Two months." The healer explained.

"Thank you." I bowed to her and was then escorted out by Odin.

"I am to find a new queen before the year is out. Thor does not want the throne and Loki is dead, he would have been unworthy of the throne anyway." Odin said out of thin air. Why was he telling me all of this?

"But my liege, Loki was a clever man and proved himself to be a worthy heir of the throne when you fell into the Odin-sleep ten years ago." I said.

"That was ten years ago, he changed and became an unworthy heir." Odin told me.

"What is the age limit my liege?" I asked him.

"Twenty-five to forty. No more, no less." Odin said grimly, he did not want to go through this.

"Can't you just appoint an heir? Isn't there some way to not go through with this?" I asked him.

"Sadly, no. All eligible maidens will receive their invitations to the palace tomorrow and two days after they are to arrive at the palace to present themselves." He explained. We arrived at the door to the outside.

"Well then, I suppose I will be seeing you again in three days time." I said to him, taking my leave of the palace.

"Yes I suppose… Farewell, Wonder." He nodded then walked away the door closing shut behind him.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I remain your obedient servant.** _ **~ Imagineer**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! And welcome back, it is time to continue the story. THE GAME, my dear readers, IS ON! ~ Imagineer**

* * *

The invitation came just as the king said; a palace guard knocked on the door and gave me the scroll. When the guard was gone I shut the door sat at the kitchen table and fed little Calder as I read the scroll. It stated that:

" _All eligible maidens ranging in ages twenty-five to forty are to go to the palace and present themselves before King Odin by order of the High Council of Asgard. All eligible maidens will be questioned by his majesty based upon what qualifications he desires his new to have; all eligible maidens are required to wear their best casual clothes to the palace, they must also bring their best elegant dress for a feast that will be held that very evening of their arrival. Only five eligible maidens will be attending the feast that evening the rest will be sent home; one of the remaining five will be chosen to be the new queen of Asgard. In two days time all eligible maidens are to be escorted by the head of their household to the palace and taken home by the head of their household if eliminated. Good luck."_

It was absolutely ridiculous that I had to go, I _loathe_ the fact that I have to get a dress and that I may have to wear it. I laid Calder on my bed, and placed Kibeth and Mogget on either side of him to watch him so he would not fall off; then I walked over to our next-door neighbor's house, she was an eighty year old retired seamstress who desperately wanted to make me a dress ever since she met me.

She knew that I did not like dresses so she made me other clothes instead; ever since I was eleven she would always tell me what kind of beautiful colored dresses she would make for me if I said I wanted a dress. I knew that when I tell her that I'm going to need a dress that she will go absolutely bonkers.

* * *

I knocked on the old wooden door in front of me, and waited for Brunhilda to open it. When she did she saw that it was me who had been knocking her face lit up like a child receiving a present.

"Ah, Wonder! What a pleasant surprise, do come in and tell old Brunhilda why you are here." She said in a sweet grandmotherly tone. Frigga was my mother, and Brunhilda was my grandmother.

"You may want to sit down Brunhilda… this may shock you." I told her.

"Nonsense child, there is nothing in of the Nine Realms that could shock me now." She dismissed but sat down anyway.

"Brunhilda… I need a… a…" I was hesitant in saying _the word_.

"A dress?" she asked.

"Yes." I sighed in relief.

"FINALLY! Oh this is wonderful! Come with me I have already made it!" She cried out in the utmost joy.

"You have?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I just knew this day would come!" She told me, and then led me upstairs to her sewing room. The dress was green, not a vibrant or pale green, but a simple shade; its elegance was shown through the design of gold beads on the front, and the slight ruffle of the thin sleeves. On the back were the laces, which would cover some of her bare back, for the corset was sewn in, or whatever expert seamstresses do.

"You will be the jewel of any ball you go to, I cannot wait to make your wedding gown!" Brunhilda sighed happily.

"I will not be going to a ball Brunhilda." I told her seriously.

"Then what will you need a dress for if your are not going to a ball?" She asked confusedly.

"I will need the dress in case I am chosen to attend a feast two nights from now with the king, apparently he needs to provide another heir for the throne, and Asgard needs a new queen." I explained to her.

"Oh, well you'd be a good queen, you were practically the late Queen's daughter in her eyes." She said to me. I highly doubted that I would be a good queen, but I was not in the mood to disagree with Brunhilda.

"As I was a daughter to her, she was a mother to me." I replied.

"Well, then you'd best be off. Calder is not going to stay asleep for much longer, but before you go I made so more clothes for him to take with you." Brunhilda handed me a basket of baby clothes.

"Thank you Brunhilda."

"Don't thank me now child or you won't have anything to say to me when I'm on my death-bed." She chuckled.

"Brunhilda, you mustn't talk like that." I gasped.

"I've waiting for fifty years, childless and alone, to join my husband in death; I am not afraid to die, but before I do I want to see you happily married in the wedding gown that _I_ will make for you. It will be my last and my greatest masterpiece." Brunhilda said with tears brimming her eyes. I gave a long warm hug and then bid her goodbye.

* * *

When I got back to the house and checked on Calder, sure enough he was awake laying on his side with Mogget facing him, holding both of the cat's ears with both of his tiny hands.

"What's the matter Mogget, Calder got your ears?" I laughed, and then freed Mogget. After picking Calder I placed him near the foot of the bed, and then changed his diaper, and put him in some of the new pastel green colored clothes that Brunhilda had given me.

Looking down at the babe I realized that I would have to bring him to the palace with me; I just had to pray that it would be acceptable to bring the child with me. Velkan, Kibeth, and Mogget would be perfectly capable of sneaking into the palace, and be able to watch over Calder while I undergo the 'bride selection' thing.

"Wonder, I'm home." I heard Rohlstagg call out in the other room. I went out with Calder to greet him.

"I have news, my friend," I told him. He eyed me carefully, trying to perceive if the news was good or bad.

"What kind of news?" he asked slowly. I handed him the scroll and watched as he read it once, and then again.

"This was bound to happen, since the deaths of Queen Frigga and Prince Loki, and Prince Thor refusing to take the throne… I just knew this would come to pass. Some crazy old woman told me it was written in the stars while I was making my trip back here." He explained.

"I knew about this since yesterday evening, the king told me about all of this the other day after I had been acquitted, once again." I muttered the last bit.

"I should have known, " he chuckled "So I am to escort you to the palace two morns from now." He continued.

"Yes, I'll be taking Calder with me." I told him smiling down at the little boy in my arms.

"I am going to tell you the blunt truth of what I think might happen to you if you take the lad with you," he started cautiously.

"Okay then." I nodded.

"Some people can be very cruel, as you already know, and I think that some of these women when they see Calder will call you a… a whore." He explained gently.

"Their words will not hurt me for I know that I am still pure, I still have my virtue. I know you mean well but I can defend myself against other women; I'll be perfectly fine Rohlstagg, there is no need to worry." I told him.

"I know you can take care of yourself but what about the child, what if they go after him? I don't want you to get hurt in any way possible, you're like a daughter to me." He tried to reason with me.

"I know, but I promise Calder and I will both be safe. The 'golden trio' will be with us." This seemed to ease his worries; he knew that Kibeth, Velkan, and Mogget would tear anyone who harmed me or anyone I hold dear, limb from limb.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop worrying. You should pack extra clothes though, in case they keep you there longer, I know how much you hate wearing dresses." He chuckled.

* * *

 _TIME SKIP_

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Rohlstagg asked as I was walking into the kitchen with a bag of Calder's things and mine.

"I just need to go and get the dress from Brunhilda." I told him. As soon as I said her name, the old woman herself walked into the house holding a decent portable case.

"Wonder, I brought you your dress, and packed just right so that it won't wrinkle." The old woman handed me the case.

"Oh Brunhilda you didn't have to-"

"Nonsense child 'tis the least I can do." She interrupted me "Now go show those other maidens what a real queen is." She cheered happily.

It was very early in the morning, just before dawn, so I would most likely be the first maiden to arrive. I had my best casual clothes on and left my long, dark, curly hair down. We were the first to arrive at dawn and were greeted by Odin at the front doors.

"Good morning my liege." I bowed cradling Calder in his soft green blanket, as soon as I rose from the bow I quickly shushed him and began to rock slowly as he began to stir.

"Good morning Wonder, Rohlstagg. Kaynara will show you to your room." Odin greeted, and then gestured to the maid waiting off to the side.

We followed Kaynara to where I would reside for the next eight hours at the most. The maid bowed and then left Calder, Rohlstagg, and I to settle in. And sneak the golden trio into my room through the window.

"Before I leave you I just want you to know that if any maiden was to be queen I'd want it to be you; you did learn from the best after all." He chuckled as we watched Velkan help a struggling Kibeth climb over the windowsill.

"I don't know Rohlstagg, there is a part of me that does not want to be queen, and another that thinks that I will never be good enough." I told him.

"Well no matter what happens you will always have these three by your side, to be there for you when you need it. You should not worry about what happens, and just try to get through today _without_ getting into trouble." He chuckled loudly, which made Calder giggle.

"And that goes for you too little one." He chuckled at the child. "Farewell you five, stay together." He began to walk out.

"Don't worry we will." I assured him as the door shut. Rohlstagg was the best father figure that I could have ever asked for.

As soon as Rohlstagg left Kaynara came in with a cradle for Calder by order of King Odin.

"Thank you Kaynara." I said to her.

"You're very welcome my lady." She replied.

"No please do not call me that, Wonder is just fine." I told her.

"Thank you… Wonder." She tested my nickname.

"You are very welcome Kaynara."

"I am to be your personal maid for your stay here and will gladly watch over the lad when you go to the throne room for the selection." She explained.

"Am I needed there now Kaynara?" I asked her as I placed Calder into the cradle.

"You will be in five minutes, all of the other maidens have just arrived and are being escorted to their rooms as we speak." She told me.

"Well then, I might as well get there now then, wouldn't want to be late." I said in a slightly cheerful tone.

"Very well then, I will escort you." Kaynara nodded and lead me to the throne room.

* * *

Upon entering I saw Odin sitting on his throne, it was funny because I remember Loki sitting exactly like that when he was temporarily king, I guess it must be a family trait. Three minutes later all of the other women were being ushered into the throne room, and stood before the king.

"As you already know why you are all here. Asgard needs a new queen by decree of the High Council and therefore throughout the day each of you will be questioned and put through tests. You will not know what the questions will be and you do not know what the tests will consist of. For now, I shall decide which of you will stay to continue to that point and which return home. A queen must not only have beauty the shows in appearance but also inner beauty to be admired by her subjects. As an old saying goes, respect begets respect." Odin informed us as he stood up in front of his throne.

There were at least a hundred and thirty maidens in the throne room but when Odin was through deciding there were only thirty left, myself included. With that done he sat back on his throne and addressed, those of us who remained, that we were permitted to return to our rooms where we would stay for the remainder of the selection process.

On my way back to my room I met the woman whose room neighbored mine. She had turned forty only a week ago and ran a small orphanage near the edge of town; her name was Malgrah. I told her about Calder, and how I had found him, and she immediately congratulated, and praised me for my kindness towards the babe.

When she asked me if she could see Calder I brought her into my room so that she could hold the babe while Velkan, Kibeth, and Mogget hid themselves so they would not be seen.

"He is looking very well, you should be proud of yourself for being such a good nurturer for this babe." She complimented me as she handed Calder back to me.

"Thank you, Malgrah." I replied.

"Well I'd best be getting to my room, I mean who knows when those tests will begin." She said, and then left in a haste.

"Oh Calder, what am I to do?" I sighed looking down at the child in my arms. Calder giggled, and smiled at me. The smile I gave him was a small one but it was enough to let him know that he had brightened my day.

* * *

 **Okay, I am going to stop here. I'm tired, don't worry though, chapter three will be posted soon… hopefully ~ Imagineer**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reason for such quick updates is because these chapters were already typed up before I even posted the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter. ~ Imagineer**

* * *

As I was placing Calder in the cradle for his nap after feeding him, I heard someone knocking on the door. I quietly walked over and opened the door slightly to see who it was; to my surprise it was not Kaynara, but Volstagg, Rohlstagg's cousin. We had met each other before at some of the family reunions and celebrations, and the whole family seemed to like me, including Volstagg.

"Wonder, how are you? It has been at least two years since I saw you at… the late Queen Frigga's funeral." He and I both had tears in our eyes at the mention of the queen.

"I am fine, Volstagg. How have you been? You look healthy?" I laughed a little which made him smile. It was a common joke between us when I said he looked healthy he would always reply:

"I've never been better, but you obviously have not been eating enough, you're so small." He chortled.

"Well, not everyone has a stomach as expandable as yours Volstagg." We laughed for a moment. He then noticed the cradle near my bed.

"Ah, and who is this bundle of joy? Knowing you, you probably found him," He looked at the sleeping child.

"His name is Calder, and yes I found him, he was left in an alley." I explained.

"So that's why you were here the other day, news travels fast among the guards; he is very lucky to have you."

"And I am very lucky to have him. Now, is there a reason for this visit or did you just come to say 'hello'?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Just to let you know that if you have any trouble, or you just need someone to talk to you'll be able to find me in the training arena or in the dinning hall." He told me with a large smile.

"Thank you. If you will excuse me, I need to be heading to the library so that I can get back before Calder wakes." I told him.

"Very well. Have a good day." He chuckled as we exited the room together.

"You too." I shut the door behind us, and we each went our separate ways.

* * *

The library was exactly where I remembered it. Frigga always had taken me here to loan me books that I would bring back the next time I visited her. I knew exactly what I needed, and which shelves to go to; I had chosen three books from the vast amount of shelves that surrounded me, one on magic (since I was still only a novice when Frigga took me under her wing to be her new apprentice), another on the political structure of Asgard, and finally a large book on other cultures of the different realms.

I was just about to reach for the door handle when someone one the other side pushed it open. This person turned out to be Torvald, the keeper of the library; he and I got along quite well when I came here more often since I had been give Frigga's permission to borrow books from the palace library.

"Ah Wonder, it has been ages. How are you, my dear?" He smiled kindheartedly as I backed away from the door to let him enter the room.

"I'm fine. How have you been Torvald?" I asked him politely as I shifted the slightly heavy books in my arms.

"Oh, I've been all right. Although, it has been lonely in here since the passing of Queen Frigga, and Prince Loki, and then you stopped visiting the palace. I hardly see anyone in here anymore…. It is quite sad…" He sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry that happened Torvald, forgive me. I stopped visiting the palace because I knew that I did not belong here, and this place, even now, being here brings back so many memories." I apologized, feeling guilty for causing his sense of loneliness.

"That is quite alright my dear. I am happy to inform you that you have passed your first test. A queen must be literate, and be informed about all things that she may, or may not encounter. Congratulations, I must warn you not to tell the others about the first test. I've already sent six women home because they were either illiterate, or did not wish to be informed about anything that a true queen would already know about. I wish you the best of luck my dear, if there is anyone who is worthy of being Asgard's queen, it is you." Torvald said confidently.

He then held the door open for me to leave; I thanked him, and then hastened returning to my room within two minutes. Calder was still asleep; of course, I looked at Velkan, Kibeth, and Mogget who all looked at me questioningly. I leaned my back against the door, and sighed.

"I just passed the first test." I pushed off the door, walked to the bed, and then sat myself down.

"Well, isn't that splendid." Mogget purred nonchalantly.

"Could you at least show some sort of enthusiasm?" Kibeth snapped.

"Kibeth, there is no need to be so loud; you might wake Calder." Velkan gently scolded her.

"Yes blabbermouth, please try not to wake the baby." Mogget sneered.

"Alright you two that is enough….. I wonder what the next test will be?" I pondered over the endless possibilities of what the next two tests might be. I was so deep in thought that I did not hear the person knock on the door.

"You might want to get the door." Velkan woke me from my thoughts with a screech. I rushed over to the door, and opened it.

"Wonder, it's good to see you again." Lady Sif greeted me.

"Did Volstagg tell you I was here?" I asked her, smiling back at her.

"He confirmed my assumptions that you were residing in the palace for the time being." She laughed. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the throne room; I've been summoned to attend a trial, a minor offense. It shouldn't take long?" She asked me.

"Of course. It sounds interesting, but if it does take longer then expected I need to have someone look after Calder." I explained, and beckoned her to come in and see the baby.

"He's so adorable. Who are you going to leave him with?"

"Malgrah, she resides in the room next to mine, she is so kind." We walked to her door, and as I was about to knock I heard someone walking down the hall.

"She's not there Wonder." I turned to the voice.

"What do you mean Kaynara?" I asked her, even though I knew what she was going to say.

"She failed one of her tests, and was sent home almost half an hour ago." She answered. I felt rather sad, but Malgrah didn't want to be queen though, so I guess it's not as bad.

"Thank you for telling me. Kaynara would you mind taking care of Calder in my absence? I will be accompanying Lady Sif for awhile."

"Of course Wonder, I would be happy to look after him." She smiled and then took Calder back to my room. Sif and I then proceeded to walk together to the throne room.

* * *

 **Done! hopefully I will be able to find time to type up more chapters now that school is out. FREEDOM!**

 **Many Thanks ~ Imagineer**


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies, my tardiness is inexcusable. My head is a mess, but I will try to post more chapters frequently. ~ Imagineer**

* * *

 **(Narrative POV)**

When they arrived at the throne Lady Sif, and Wonder were seated next to Torvald, who was there to write down the event, and place it in the records. The matter at hand was an herbalist accusing a young child for stealing some of the medicine he had made. The girl, about seven, or eight years old admitted to stealing it because she wish to help her father get well again.

"Mama said that Papa might not make unless he got the medicine that he needed…" she sniffled; her hazel eyes were clouded with tears while her light brown hair fell onto her face. Wonder did not see why the Alfather chose to take this case when someone else could have easily solved the matter. Before anyone else could say a word Wonder rose from her seat, and turned to Odin.

"My liege, if I may?" she asked gesturing to the man, and the young child. Odin said nothing, but nodded, giving his silent permission.

* * *

 **(Wonder's POV)**

I walked from my seat to the child, and knelt down so that our eyes would meet.

"What is your name?" I asked her softly, so as not to scare the poor thing. She rubbed her eyes, and then looked at me.

"V-v- Valka." She sniffled; I search my person for a handkerchief, when I found it I gave it to her.

"A beautiful name, people call me Wonder." I introduced myself, then stood up holding Valka's hand, and looked at her accuser.

"How much is the medicine worth?" I asked him.

"What's it to you?" he grumbled.

"Answer the question." I retorted sternly.

"Three silver pieces, and two copper pieces." He answered. I pulled out the small moneybag that I had, and saw that I had just enough to pay for it, but I would have nothing left. As if I cared about money.

"Asgard would be a much better place if it's people had more compassion in their hearts… That should be enough to pay for the medicine." I traded items with the old man while speaking to all who were present. Then I turned to Odin who had stood up, and began to clap; I raised an eyebrow at him, had this been a test? The trial was real though, because neither Valka, nor the herbalist knew what was going on; their faces were proof enough.

"If this has been a test then I assume I've passed?" he nodded.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me I will accompany this girl to ensure that she gets home safely, and that her father gets this medicine." As I began to walk away with Valka's hand in mine Odin decided to speak.

"Congratulations Wonder, for you have succeeded passing two trials at once." Then the rest of the people began to clap. I didn't look back though, for my only concern was getting Valka home. As we walked I remembered what Frigga had told me once: _"A queen must be compassionate, and care about the well-being of her subjects."_

* * *

Upon returning to the palace I was bombarded by Sif, who was eager to help me prepare for tonight's feast that I would, regretfully, be staying for, and I still loathed the fact that I had to wear a dress. Kaynara congratulated me as I entered the room, I then, immediately, held my arms out to take Calder.

"Is there word of who the other four remaining are?" I asked as she passed the babe to me.

"I haven't heard, but I'm sure that most of the women attending will either be nice, or gossiping wenches." The maid replied, and Sif laughed.

The two women sat me down in front of the vanity mirror, and proceeded to do my makeup; this took an hour due to the fact that they could not decided on whether to go with neutral colors for my eyes, and a light coral shade for my lips, or to go with semi-sultry approach; I told them to go with the neutral colors. The two then argued for another hour about what to do with my hair until I suggested braiding the sides of my head, and then placing my hair into a bun.

After being helped into my dress I fed Calder, and held him until he fell asleep. Watching him it did not seem like two hours had passed, but they did, and now it was time to go to the feast. Kaynara stayed with Calder while Sif accompanied me saying that her fellow warriors had been invited along with some nobles.

* * *

Kaynara was right. Three of the four other women with me were 'gossiping wenches' their names were: Torun (35), Golde (30), and Hilda (38); the fourth was a timid girl with mousy hair, and green eyes, two years younger than myself.

I asked her about herself, her name was Caedal, and she spoke of how she was raised on a farm in the countryside. I could tell that she did not want to be here, and I also knew that she would be going home, for a queen must exude confidence, and keep her insecurities to herself.

"Did you actually see the babe, Golde?"

"Yes Hilda, she was walking out in the hall with it."

"I wonder who the father is."

"I thought only maidens were invited."

They were so annoyingly obnoxious, I was grateful that Odin started the feast. The six of us sat together at a small table at the front of all the other three long tables in the room. Our names told us where to sit; Golde, and Caedal sat next to each other on one side of the table while Hilda, and Torun sat on the other side. Odin, and I sat across from each other; Hilda, and Golde were closer to him while Torun, and Caedal sat near me.

After five minutes of eating Odin decided to start conversation.

"I hope you all enjoy dancing, no celebration is complete without music, and dancing."

"That is true your majesty; I've been looking forward to dancing ever since I passed my final test." Hilda spoke up after we all nodded to our ruler.

"I believe dancing is a good form of exercising that everyone can enjoy, your majesty." Torun added when Hilda had finished speaking. I could not believe what I was hearing, who on earth would talk of exercising at a time like this? I thought that I disliked Hilda the most, but Torun seems to be taking her place.

"That is most agreeable. What of you Caedal, what is your opinion of dancing?" Golde asked the youngest of our group.

"Um, well I… I do agree with Torun on how it is a most enjoyable form of exercise, but I… I don't know how to dance." She admitted, but before she could bow her head in shame I decided to add to the conversation.

"Good, because there is no better place to learn how to dance than here, and I am more than willing to teach you. There is no reason for you to be ashamed of yourself Caedal, I am sure there are many others here that do not know how to dance either. You'll be fine, if you know how to move your feet, then you can dance." I smiled at her remembering the time that Frigga decided to teach me how to dance; she laughed so much that she cried, and I can't remember having laughed so hard in my life.

"How would you know Wonder?" Hilda asked as she glared at me in contempt.

"Well, unlike you, Hilda I was privileged enough to be taught how to dance, in fact, by the late Queen Frigga." I smirked as her face changed from contempt to flabbergasted.

* * *

Unlike my fellow contenders I kept my composure of calm sobriety while they all became slightly tipsy, even poor young Caedal drank too much in an attempt to calm her nerves. Nonetheless the night continued; after our meal the real merriment began, dancing was the favored pastime of Asgard, besides the Tournaments of course.

All of the guests gathered to the cleared space in the hall for dancing, each finding a partner began to dance. I situated Caedal with a young lad who knew what he was doing, and was willingly to help her perfect the movements that I quickly taught her before being asked to dance by Volstagg.

"Congratulations on passing your trials Wonder," he smiled, and spun me around, making my dress fan out. "I would gladly bow to you as my queen then any other woman that remains."

"Thank you Volstagg, but you mustn't speak of such things in public, you know that." I scolded him with a smirk.

"Yes, of course, but I know that among all who have come today you have proven yourself more fit to rule alongside our king."

"Excuse me," a guard interrupted, "Lady Wonder, your presence has been requested in the AllFather's Study." I looked at Volstagg, then back to the guard and nodded my head.

"Very well then." I answered.

"Follow me." He turned and began to walk away with me following close behind. The Study was only a five-minute walk from the festivities, but I was able to get the guard to tell me that he had escorted the other four to the AllFather's Study, and also return them to the festivities. So I assumed this was going to be another test.

* * *

 **(Narrative POV)**

He waited for her in the darkest corner of the room, hoping that he would not have to erase her memory like he did with the others. As she entered the room his eyes followed her until she stood in front of the mantel.

"You wished to speak with me my liege?" She said looking into the flames.

"Yes, I have a question for you." Odin's voice was all she heard, she did not look to find him because she knew he was there, and that was all that she needed to know.

"And what would that be?" Wonder asked. He waited a moment before proceeding.

"Your loyalty lies with whomever sits upon the throne, correct?"

"Yes, is this what you asked the others my liege?" She asked; curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"I did." He replied.

"May I be so bold as to ask why, my liege?" Wonder turned her back to the mantel, and now faced the corner where he was standing.

"Because, what if the man who sits on the throne of Asgard is not who you think he is?" He asked her, getting ready to reveal himself to her.

"Who else could possibly be seated on the throne, and rule this kingdom then you my liege?" She knew something was off, if this was not Odin then who could it be?

"Why, _me of course_." Loki stepped out into the firelight, as he reverted back to his own voice, with a charismatic grin on his face. Wonder gasped, unable to comprehend how Loki was standing before her when everyone had been told that he was dead. What would Thor do if he found out? Where was Odin?

"My-m-my king? How can this be? Everyone said that you-oh… oh you-you trickster! I can't believe you would just…. Ugh, what am I going to do with you?! How could you do that to me?! I thought we were friends, and you made me think that you were dead! Losing Frigga was hard enough, but then you had to go and 'die' soon after," she slapped him as hard as she could

"For shame!" After a moment he shook of the stunned look on his face, and looked at Wonder smirking.

"Well…. That wasn't entirely unexpected…" Was all that he said, which earned him another slap.

* * *

 **More to come, I promise. I recommend becoming a fan of "The Librarians" on TNT because it is so worth it. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow! ~ Imagineer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone. I am trying to be more frequent with my postings, and have many unfinished chapters for other stories. Some of the older stories that I have will be deleted so that I might publish them anew, but this time better than ever, and some may never return (unless by popular demand). Don't worry about this one though; this one is here to say. Many thanks ~ Imagineer**

* * *

 **(Wonder's POV)**

I did not regret slapping him, of all the nerve, I've mourned him twice now, and still my tears were in vain because he's not dead. He will be soon though if he does not explain himself. Oh, my emotions are everywhere, how could he do this to me!

"I'm glad that you're alive, but was there no way of informing me that you were not actually, properly, dead?!" I was furious, absolutely livid. He opened his mouth to speak, but I did not let him.

"I had not even come close to finished with my grieving for Frigga when I heard the news of your death. Oh, you- you- you fool! You drive me mad, and not the pleasant kind of mad, no, no I mean the 'if we were not friends I would kill you!' kind of mad. You have some explaining to do Loki." His eyes had widened with every word I spoke.

I was angry, frustrated, distraught, and overjoyed all at once. My emotions began to overwhelm me; so much that I became slightly dizzy. Loki seemed to have noticed because he took a step forward, but I held up my hand, silently demanding that he stay where he was. Not wanting him near me, for I dreaded that this was all just a dream, a very real dream.

"Let me at least help you sit down, you look as though you might faint." He said gently, and held out his hands, giving me the choice to refuse, or accept his help. I stared into his eyes trying to find the meticulous deceiver that his brother made him out to be, but I couldn't.

There was this aura of underlying dark forces of some kind, but I would address them after he told me what had happened to him, and what he did with Odin. I took his hands, and let him help me to the chair that was behind him facing the fire. I nodded my silent gratitude for his aid, and he walked across to lean casually on the mantel facing me; we just looked at each other.

The firelight defining his signature high cheekbones that made the women swoon, and illuminating his blue-green eyes that I had always found entrancing. His hair was slightly longer then it was when I had last seen him, it seemed too long for him, in my opinion.

"You need a haircut." I could never keep my opinions to myself, but luckily he seemed to find my bluntness amusing, for he chuckled. It has been a very long time since I heard him laugh.

"You have not changed a bit. Even with all eyes looking down upon you, you always had the last laugh, and even now the final laugh is yours. You will be queen of Asgard, and all of those peasants who tried so hard to have you locked away shall find themselves groveling at your feet, begging for your forgiveness." He smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"They will not beg, for their pride would not allow it. Though I do not believe that I deserve to take Frigga's place as queen." I bowed my head, and looked at my folded hands. I heard his footsteps come towards before I saw his hands hold mine. He knelt before me on his left knee, and held my gaze firmly; the firelight was growing dim, but it was still enough to see the tender look on his face.

"There is no woman better than you, Wonder, Frigga would have wanted you to take her place. She knew Thor would refuse the throne and tried convincing Odin to make you heir since there was no way he would ever allow me to take the throne." Loki explained.

"And how could you possibly know this?" I asked in disbelief; I knew Frigga had trusted me, but I did not know she trusted me _that_ much.

"I read her private journals a short while after I took the throne." He answered calmly.

"Speaking of the throne, what did you do with Odin?" his face changed to a serious expression, which worried me.

"He's not dead, but that is all that I am willing to tell you, for your own safety in the event that I am discovered." He replied; I was astounded by his concern for me as well as relieved to know that he had not killed the Allfather.

"Now then, shall we announce who will be Asgard's new queen?" Loki smirked charismatically as he pulled me to my feet. (I was tall enough so that the top of my head reached his shoulders without heels, but with my current footwear I was three inches taller than normal.) Before we went I wanted to talk about an even more serious subject. So I took a small step back, and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, but before we do I wish to speak with you about our inevitable marriage… Is there any way that we can delay it until autumn?" I asked timidly, hoping the answer would be 'yes'.

"Why?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at me. I took a deep breath, and carefully thought over my words before I spoke.

"You are a different man, and I wish to get to know you, this new side of you, before I marry you. If you will be so kind as to grant me this one request, to reintroduce ourselves into each others lives, I promise to ensure that your identity remains a secret." I told him sincerely.

His eyes softened, and he took my hands, and raised them to his lips. He closed his eyes, and then lowered his head, pressing his forehead where his lips touched my hands; after a moment of silence he raised himself, and rolled his shoulders back, then looked down at me.

"You do not have to promise me anything. I will extend the engagement till next autumn, now shall we go?" he said softly, turning and holding out his arm for me to take. He changed back to his Odin glamour.

"Yes." I replied, taking his arm, and smiling softly. As we walked I braced myself, for I knew the crowd's reaction would be loud enough to quake Midgard.

* * *

 **Finally! The next chapter might be a while, because I'm trying to figure out how I want to start off and format the next chapter, because I might want to give you a little back story on their relationship. Stay tuned! ~ Imagineer**


End file.
